Moments
by Jackie W
Summary: Jack finally gets the alternate reality thing
1. Moments

Title: Moments  
  
Author: Jackie W.  
  
E-mail: jackiesfic@aol.com  
  
Classification: S/J angst, romance  
  
Season: 7 (Daniel's back)  
  
Spoilers: Tiny ones for 100 days, Abyss, Paradise Lost, TBFtGoG, Point of View  
  
Summary: Jack figures out the whole parallel universes thing  
  
As always, feedback craved.  
  
I got it, I really did. That glimpse of the alternate realities had made it abundantly clear, even without Carter expounding on the quantum physics.  
  
Our lives are determined by hundreds of defining moments.  
  
Like Carter deciding to joining the Air Force, or Daniel accepting Catherine Langford's offer to come decipher the Stargate's coverstone, or Teal'c in that one instant deciding to turn his back on all of his family and friends and fight along side of us, or me, leaving that damn gun where Charlie could find it.  
  
All of those moments had brought us to where we were that day two weeks ago, standing on P3X-437 in a temple while Daniel did his little 'Wow, this is amazing' dance, and Teal'c stood guard tolerantly by the Stargate, and Carter collected samples of the rocks and soil, occasionally meeting my eyes and silently laughing at my exasperated expression as I tried to stay alert and not lose my patience.   
  
What I had never thought about (because let's face it, that's more Carter and Daniel's realm) is that every breath we take can be a defining moment. Each move we make can be a divergence from what we do in another reality. Turn left instead of right. Have Fruit Loops for breakfast instead of oatmeal. Most of these choices don't shape our futures, but any one of them can.  
  
The defining moment, when it came, was so innocent, just another little joking around moment between Carter and I. And it would trigger weeks of soul searching that would bring me to the ultimate defining moment that I am currently facing.  
  
**** Flashback****  
  
Since a previous scouting mission had shown that P3X-437 was uninhabited, and that the only item of interest was a temple, hidden in caves where the Stargate resided, we had been granted an easy 6 hour mission to allow Daniel to record the writings and collect artifacts for further study. The main chamber of the temple was reached via a narrow rock corridor that led away from the Stargate, so while Daniel was concentrating on that chamber, and Teal'c stayed close to the gate, Carter and I had explored a few other passageways. Finding nothing, we were just about at the end of our stay, and we had returned to help Daniel pack up the gear.   
  
"Did you get enough rocks, er um, artifacts Danny Boy? We really should be getting back."   
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm all finished Jack."  
  
"Well then, head back and dial us home Danny. Carter and I will carry the last of this stuff out."  
  
"Ok, but be careful with that pack. There are some incredible carvings in there."  
  
"Yasureyabetcha"  
  
And so Danny headed down the passageway which was only wide enough for one person to walk at a time.  
  
"After you Carter. I've got your backside – er back."  
  
(Crap! Did I just give away how much I love watching her backside when I am behind her?)  
  
"That's ok, sir. I think I'll watch your backside, um back, this time."  
  
At that I raised an eyebrow, (Carter you devil), and proceeded with just a slight wiggle in my backside. I could hear her laughing behind me, and I wondered – does she really watch my backside the same way I watch hers? As I stepped clear of the passageway, I turned quickly to look back and sure enough caught her doing a bit of ogling. She didn't even look embarrassed, she just smiled that smile that lights up my life. But even as I opened my mouth to comment, I saw her expression change, and I felt a vibration under my feet. Small rocks began to tumble down in the passageway, and I reached out a hand to pull her to safety, when suddenly she was gone. Honest! One second I could feel her hand as she reached out to take mine, and the next second there was nothing there, except for a vague sensation of energy, like static electricity. And the passageway began to seriously crumble.  
  
As I jumped back to avoid the rocks now crashing down, I was in disbelief. Carter just vanished into thin air, didn't she? Please tell me she did, because if she didn't then she was buried under about a ton of rock.   
  
24 hours. I flipped the cover of my watch closed for the fifth time in as many minutes. Sam had been missing for one full day, and frustration was beginning to set in. The first few hours had been a flurry of activity. After the initial shock of seeing the rock slide bury the spot where Carter had stood, I had tried to explain to Daniel and Teal'c, who had both instinctively started to hurl rocks aside, that Carter was NOT under that pile of rubble. After a few minutes we had returned through the gate, and reported to Hammond.  
  
He had been skeptical, but had agreed to contact the Asgard to see if they had 'beamed up' Carter for some reason. At my suggestion he had also contacted the Tok'ra to let Jacob know that his daughter was missing. Then he had insisted that an engineering team be sent to stabilize the area around the gate on 432, and once it was deemed safe, volunteers had been sent through to start clearing the rubble. Every able-bodied male and female currently on base had volunteered. Shifts had been established and the digging had been going on for at least 15 hours.  
  
As the next shift started in digging, with Teal'c insisting on rejoining them, the pile of rocks finally neared the bottom. Daniel, just up from a restless nap had been pacing for the last 15 minutes. I had not been able to sleep, but was too tired to continue hauling rocks, so I alternately watched the crew work, and stared at my watch as I tried not to snap at Daniel when he passed in front of me for the 20th time. Mostly, I was fighting this feeling that I was the one that should be missing. This was not just the knowledge that as CO I should have been the last one through the passageway, making sure everyone was safe (although there was plenty of that guilt going on). This was a niggling fear that something had gone cosmically wrong. I had a gut feeling that when Carter and I had switched places, we had somehow messed with the Universe. Fatigue, I told myself. Just fanciful delusions brought on by fatigue. But I couldn't shake the feeling.  
  
Just as my nerves sent me to my feet, the gate activated and I picked up my P-90 and stood back aiming at the wormhole, signaling Daniel to do likewise. I wasn't surprised to see Jacob Carter stride through, and I could see the emotions pass over his face as he looked from Danny and I to the pile of rock being moved.   
  
"She's not under there Jake, I swear."  
  
He nodded. "The Asgard just contacted Hammond as I reached the SGC, Jack. They did not transport Sam up to any of their ships."  
  
Damn! Some small part of me had still been hoping that this was all that simple. That Thor had just wanted to talk to her. Unable to sit still another minute I joined Jacob and Daniel, and we started shifting rocks along with SG2 and a couple of Marines.   
  
Three hours later we reached the bottom of the pile. Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief as it became obvious that there was no broken body to be discovered under the last rocks to be moved. At the end, Jonas and Griff handed Daniel the remains of the extra pack that Carter had been carrying.   
  
"I'm afraid there won't be anything left of any value in this Daniel" Jonas said. "We did find this one strange looking rock with carvings on it at the bottom of the pile though. It must be of a harder mineral than the rest, as it is in one piece."  
  
"Thanks, Jonas. I'm just grateful that the pack is the only thing we found under there" Daniel replied.  
  
I was the only one to voice the question everyone was thinking. "So if she is not here, which I said all along by the way, and the Asgard don't have her, where the hell is she?"   
  
Once back at the SGC, after quickly reporting to Hammond that the pack was the only thing recovered, I used my time in the locker room and infirmary to try to come up with a plan.  
  
'No time to panic Jack, you need to figure out where Carter is and go find her. Carter wouldn't panic. She'd be working her butt off to rescue you. '  
  
Once in the briefing room, the others had thrown around ideas, but we were getting nowhere. Hammond listened, and asked questions, and then turned to me.  
  
"Colonel, you haven't said a word. What do you think?"  
  
So I laid out my plan. Jonas and Daniel should be assigned to analyze and translate the remaining artifacts found in the temple to see if they held any clues. Teal'c and I with help from any of the other team leaders who had time, would go over past mission logs to see if we could identify any planet that might be advanced enough to have developed such a transportation device. Then I turned to Jacob.  
  
"It would really be a big help of the Tok'Ra would put out the word to their agents to be on the lookout for any such technology, or any rumors of the capture of a Tauri."  
  
"Consider it done, Colonel" Selmak replied to my surprise.  
  
That was how our next week was spent. Jonas and Daniel surrounded themselves with books and chalkboards, while Teal'c and I were up to our elbows in mission reports. Luckily, Major Griff had offered to personally go through all of SG2's reports, and several other CO's had stopped in to help as they had time. Finally, at the end of the week, we had narrowed it down to just a few files that had possibilities. As Teal'c and I reviewed these again, Jonas, Daniel, and Janet came in bearing sandwiches and drinks.  
  
"Janet said we needed a break, and thought you might, too."  
  
"Yeah, these old eyes are getting a bit bleary"  
  
We compared notes for awhile. And then perhaps because I was tired, I blurted out the thought that had been on my mind all week.  
  
"It really should be me out there, and Carter here figuring this all out. She'd be doing a much better job than I am. I hate this, not knowing where she is and feeling helpless."  
  
Jonas snorted. Daniel frowned, and Teal'c, well that eyebrow did a distinct dance upward. Janet had a sudden interest in her shoes. Then to my surprise, three voices responded in quick succession as if they could not hold back.  
  
"I disagree, O'Neill."  
  
"Yeah, Jack. I don't think that you would want to put Sam through that again."  
  
"She didn't do too well the last time you were missing, Colonel."  
  
Janet's head snapped up and she glared at the other three.   
  
"What are you talking about? Doc, would you care to enlighten me?"  
  
She shook her head. "Sam would kill me."  
  
Four sets of eyes held a silent conversation. Finally, Janet sighed and shrugged.  
  
Daniel cleared his throat. "I was only here for the first time you were missing. I just know Sam was obsessed. She worked day and night to get you back from Edora. We couldn't get her to slow down."  
  
Now it was Janet's turn to snort. "Except of course when I snuck Valium into her coffee. And that day that she collapsed from exhaustion."  
  
I remembered how thin she had been when I got back, and how the sparkle had been gone from her eyes. It hadn't been until months later when we confessed to feelings we shouldn't have that I had realized just what a jerk I had been. I don't think I ever even thanked her for getting me home. Of course I had no clue how to apologize so long after the fact.  
  
"There's more though, isn't there?"  
  
"The second time you were missing, I think she felt guilty since she was the one that had asked you to consider blending with Kanan,' Jonas added.  
  
I looked at Doc Fraiser for confirmation.  
  
She sighed in resignation. "She did, but that was only part of it. She was sure that after what Kanan did, she had lost your respect and friendship. She didn't think you would ever be able to forgive her for asking you to do something that she knew you hated the thought of."  
  
I had figured she was feeling guilty, even though I didn't blame her. It had been my decision. But this explained so much. She had been quiet and reserved during my recovery, hovering when she thought I was sleeping, and rarely around when I was awake. And when she did visit, I had felt her watching me warily on more than one occasion, as if she was afraid of me. Damn, she had been more screwed up than I had been. As revealing as that all was, it suddenly hit me.  
  
"Wait, Jonas said that it was the last time I was missing that Carter didn't do too well. Kanan wasn't the last time I was missing."  
  
Three sets of eyes turned to Teal'c. That was certainly curious. And for the first time since I had known him he was actually avoiding looking at me.  
  
"I do not think that it is my place to reveal Major Carter's private thoughts, O'Neill."  
  
"He might as well know all of it," Janet whispered.   
  
"Very well." He raised his head up and looked me in the eyes. "Last time, she cried."   
  
There was nothing that I could say to that. I could count on one hand the number of times Dr. Major Sam Carter had cried. In each case, someone had died or was dying. Interestingly enough, twice that someone had been Daniel. But for her to have cried because I was missing? What the hell were we doing to each other? I rubbed my hand over my face to clear my thoughts, looked at my friends, and opened my mouth to reply. Instead I just shook my head and left the room.  
  
Two hours later, Daniel found me in my office. I was expecting him to try to get me to talk about my feelings for Carter, so I was pretty shocked by his excited exclamation.  
  
"We think we know where Sam is!"  
  
It turned out that they had been reviewing the mission reports that Teal'c and I had flagged as possibly having advanced enough technology to have transported Carter, when something had jogged Jonas' memory. One of the planets SG1 had visited 6 months ago, called Novorom, had a population that had been fighting off the Goa'uld for 50 years. Unfortunately, in one attack 5 years ago, their main science center had been destroyed, and several of their top scientists had been killed. Carter had been in doohickey heaven, studying their defense technology and helping the new generation of geeks to understand how they worked, as much of the knowledge and documentation had been lost in that previous attack. Jonas had spent some time studying their history and culture, and even Teal'c and I had been busy talking to the men in charge of their defense talking strategies and trading weapons knowledge. Two further missions had negotiating teams working to trade technology, and another mission to study their defense shields was planned.  
  
"You know that rock that Jonas found with Sam's pack? Well it turned out to be in a different language than the rest of the writings in the temple, and I couldn't translate it. Jonas thought it look familiar, but it wasn't until we were looking at those files that he realized that it was a form of the Novoromian language. By the way, I think those people are descendants of people brought from ancient Rome, and Novorom may actually have literally been New Rome."  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Ok, so the writings on the rock, and yes it is just a rock, are basically an S.O.S. It translates to: SEND HELP. BAST ATTACKED. And then a symbol that is the point of origin for their planet."  
  
"Bast?"  
  
"A minor Goa'uld O'Neill"  
  
"A daughter of Ra, she was the goddess of cats, or in some legends the lioness of war."  
  
"Ok, so we go to Novorom."  
  
"Not so fast Jack."  
  
"Jacob! When did you get back?"  
  
"A few hours ago, and based on what I am hearing I think my news has some relevance. When I put the word out that we were looking for planets with transporting technology, one of our agents reported in from the sector of space where Novorom is located. Thomac has infiltrated Bast's ranks, and said that she is building up forces in that region. She has attacked several planets, in hopes of gaining hosts and Naquada. We relayed to Thomac to be on the lookout for Sam, and his best guess was that she would be on one of two planets. He is going to get better intel, and get back to us. "  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Now we wait for Thomac's information. The Tok'Ra have agreed to get a couple of ships to the area to stand-by for when we are ready. We would like to get Major Carter back, and wipe out this Bast in one fell swoop," Hammond replied as he joined us.   
  
And so we waited, none too patiently. On the second day I decided that maybe I could at least use this time to have a little off the record chat with a certain General. When we got Carter back, I wanted to know my options. I was starting to think that maybe retirement was in my near future.  
  
Or not. My talk with Hammond was a bit of a revelation. Seems the man had contingency plans on top of contingency plans for the day when either Carter or I finally came to talk to him off the record. He even updated them and reviewed them with the JC every six months to be sure that he would never have to lose one of us from the SGC unless that was what we really wanted. The man was a two star General for a reason. We discussed several options, including the very real possibility of an upcoming promotion to Lieutenant Colonel for Carter, which would mean she would definitely be getting her own command within the next year. In addition, if I wanted to step down as CO of SG1, he had an expanded 2IC roll for me that would include more training and recruiting duties as well as helping to map out a Beta site. He even mentioned that he had a new head of science and research position planned that he was thinking Carter might be interested in, which would mean she would have very little time for fieldwork. Sweet. Now there were only two things to work out. First and most important was to get Carter back in one piece. Then of course there was the little matter of seeing how she felt about things. That second part made the first part seem like a piece of cake.   
  
The following days, waiting for the Tok'Ra to get back to us seemed endless. If it hadn't been for Teal'c, Daniel, and even Jonas keeping me occupied with rescue scenarios, accompanied by generous amounts of beer and pizza, I don't know how I would have stayed sane. Finally, on the fourth day, the klaxons sounded and knowing no teams were due in, we all headed to the control room.   
  
"It's the Tok'Ra.," Sgt. Davis stated with a relieved look over his shoulder at our little group standing behind him.   
  
"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered.  
  
As Jacob Carter walked down the ramp he looked up at us and smiled. We all released a breath that we didn't even realize we were holding.   
  
"Jacob, Selmak, join us in the briefing room."  
  
When Jacob finished relating the information that Thomac had passed on, I was stunned.  
  
"You mean they really WERE after me and got Sam by mistake?"  
  
"Yes. When Bast's mothership entered their orbit and starting to attack, they got worried that their defenses would not hold. They had been working on the transportation technology, and on the chance that they might need some help, they used DNA they had collected from your team when you were there to track you for several days. When it looked like Bast was winning, they tried to transport you from P3X-437. However the technology was not very sophisticated, and you and Sam were standing too close together. They could only transport one person, and had hoped to get you Jack, as they wanted your help with battle plans. However, they did not plan on the vibration from the beam causing the rock fall. Once they realized they had Sam, they decided to make the best of it and not try again in case they caused more damage. They did leave the carving to let you know where Jack, or as it turned out Sam, was."  
  
"Is she OK?"  
  
"As of Thomac's last contact with them, she was fine, and the Jaffa that are on the planet do not know of her presence. She is hiding out with a group of the Novoromians working on building up the defenses and upgrading their weapons. They provided Thomac with all of the information they had gathered on the number and position of the Jaffa and the Goa'uld, so we have a good idea of what we will be up against when we attack. The group in hiding will be ready to lend assistance as soon as that happens, and we should have surprise in our favor."  
  
"So what are we waiting for? What's the plan of attack?"  
  
Four hours later, plans solidified, we geared up and set out to get Carter back and kick some Goa'uld ass. SG1 and Jacob gated to a planet near Novorom where two ships and a group of Tok'Ra waited. The rest of the SG units to be deployed would gate directly to Novorom, with any luck arriving shortly after one of the ships did. The second ship would stay in orbit with the Mothership, and Thomac would ring the Tok'Ra onboard to fight Bast and her guards. It was all a matter of timing.   
  
Amazingly, that is exactly how it all worked. No surprises, nothing that the Tok'Ra had forgotten to mention. The Jaffa on the planet were taken completely by surprise, and those around the gate were lured away by the fighting so the other SG teams were able to gate in unscathed. The second ship was able to take out the Mothership and capture Bast. And once the fighting started, the Novoromians had joined in using the shields and weapons they had been working on in hiding. As we rounded up the Jaffa, and began to aid the wounded who were mostly those Novoromians who were being held by the Jaffa at the time of attack, organized chaos reigned. Through it all I was alert for any signs of Carter. Then suddenly I spotted a blond head through the crowd. Even as I stretched up on tip-toe to try to get a better view, I heard Teal'c call my name and saw him point.   
  
"O'Neill!"  
  
"Yeah, is that her?"  
  
"It is indeed," and he smiled.  
  
"Carter!!!"  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
And then she was in front of me, looking tired, and dirty, and more beautiful than anything I had ever seen.  
  
***** END FLASHBACK*****  
  
So now here I stand, with a big-ass grin on my face, and something incredible is happening. I can actually see two separate paths laid out before me. Two realities diverging. This is one of those moments. One path will keep us fighting side by side together. Certainly not an unpleasant future, as long as I have her by my side. Until the next time one of us is missing, or hurt, or worse. The other path will mean facing some changes that are uncertain, for the possibility of a different future together that is even less certain. But suddenly I know, without a doubt, which is the path to take. So I step forward, and wrap my arms around my future, and pull her in close. And with a sigh, she wraps her arms around me, and leans in as if she too has seen and decided.   
  
"I knew you would come for me," she whispers, her breath against my ear making me shiver in delight.   
  
I can't resist giving her a quick kiss on her neck, as my arms tighten instinctively.  
  
"Wild horses, Babe," I whisper back. "Let's go home."   
  
The end? 


	2. Epilogue

Title: "Moments Epilogue"  
  
Author: Jackie W.   
  
It wasn't something that he normally would have thought about, but when he had glanced at the calendar that morning, he had noticed the date and smiled. One year ago today they had rescued Sam. Later in the morning, while running errands he had stopped and gotten her one red rose. (Ok, so he could be romantic on occasion) and had been rewarded by a huge Sam smile, followed by a kiss that still made him weak in the knees even after a year of being on the receiving end of them. Now, in the wee hours of the morning, slightly sleep deprived, sitting in the moonlit quiet room, he was in an introspective mood. And he got to wondering about that other Jack O'Neill. The one who had stood at that moment in time and taken the other path. Played it safe. Stuck with the status quo. Been too afraid to take the leap into the unknown. Was he happy? Was he even still alive? (He had a tendency to get himself killed in alternate realities, after all.) Maybe he and Sam had eventually gotten together anyway. He hoped so. He knew for sure though, that no matter what the other Jack's life was like, it couldn't be as good as the one he was living in this reality. That other Jack had missed out on a pretty incredible year.   
  
  
  
*** One year ago ***  
  
When they had arrived back at the SGC with Sam amid cheers and hugs, she had been instantly whisked off by Doc Fraiser. By the time I had briefed Hammond and gotten to the infirmary myself, she was looking remarkably better. Showered, changed and wolfing down a meal, Janet was hovering over her.   
  
"How is she doing Doc?"  
  
"Well, Colonel, other that being a bit malnourished, she seems to be in pretty good shape. She could use a good 24 hours of sleep though. And I would prefer that she stayed on base for those 24 hours."  
  
"Can I at least sleep in quarters?" Sam begged.  
  
"I guess so. And Colonel, after I've finished your exam, I want you to get some sleep, too."  
  
"Exam, shower, food, sleep. In that order, I promise Doc."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at my easy acceptance, but she merely said, "I'll be right back to do your exam," and then she thoughtfully left us alone.  
  
"Sam," I started, staring at my shoes.  
  
"Jack."  
  
My head jerked up at that and I couldn't stop the little smile that was hovering. "Go get some sleep Sam, and then we will talk."  
  
She nodded, and turned to go, but my hand shot out before I could think, and I pulled her back to me. I needed to make sure that she understood what we were going to talk about, that I wasn't going to back away from the embrace of a few hours ago. Looking her directly in those big blue eyes, I leaned in for a soft gentle kiss. Then I let her go.   
  
Like I had told the Doc, after my exam I showered, and grabbed a bite to eat. But I couldn't contemplate sleeping until I did one more thing. Before I could loose my nerve, I headed to Hammond's office where I figured I would find Jacob Carter. I thought we should have a little talk before he left for parts unknown. Thinking back now, maybe that is one part of the last year that other Jack can be glad he missed. Jacob jumped to a lot of incorrect conclusions and even Selmak couldn't calm him down. It took me quite a while to convince him I had nothing but honorable intentions towards his daughter. (Ok, so I fibbed a bit there. Some of my intentions were downright dishonorable.) Finally he quieted down enough to actually take in what I was trying to say.  
  
"You want to marry Sam?"  
  
"Hell yeah Jake. I've been in love with her for years, of course I want to marry her. What did you think I was coming to you for? Permission to date her?"  
  
The mention of matrimony had a calming effect. I don't think he was thrilled at the thought of me as a son-in-law, but he eventually gave his blessing. He probably thought I didn't have a chance in hell anyway.  
  
I certainly wasn't very sure of my odds.  
  
The next day, reports written and handed in to a surprised and slightly amused General, I eventually caught up with Sam in her lab. After making sure she had eaten, I took her hand and led her to the elevator, and up to the surface. It was a lovely early summer day, and I thought we could use the privacy to talk. After settling us down close together, I nervously started off what I figured was going to be the most important discussion of my life.   
  
"So while you were gone, I had a few interesting conversations. One in particular with General Hammond."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Me, you, us."  
  
"Oh," she whispered as her eyes widened and she ducked her head and stared at the ground. And then I proceeded to tell her everything. About the revelations while talking to our friends about how I was wishing I was the one missing, and about going to see Hammond, and how he was fully prepared to let us work out our future positions at the SGC. At that point she looked up, and I could see hope flicker in her eyes, but she remained silent. I knew she was waiting for me to take the lead on this. So I told her I had realized that it was time to make some changes, because I couldn't see a future where I wasn't with her. By the time I was finished talking her smile could have powered the Stargate.  
  
"So, I guess we had better go talk to General Hammond. Then you can take me home."  
  
This time she was the one that leaned in to initiate the kiss. And while it was still pretty tame as kisses went, it was a promise of so much more to come.  
  
We spent several hours talking to General Hammond that day. Sam decided that she would use our downtime to think over whether she wanted to take a lead Science and Research role, or wait for command of a team. I think she was leaning towards the command though. Either way, she had plenty of work in her lab backed up, especially after her absence, to keep her busy until her promotion came through. Hammond assured her it was just a matter of weeks. So before we left, she officially transferred off of SG1. I have to admit that as much as I was looking forward to the changes this would allow in our relationship, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me at the thought of her not being my 2IC anymore. It only lasted a moment though, because then she turned to me, and smiled, and we headed for the locker room to get our keys and wallets, and head home. Together.  
  
That night was one I pitied that other Jack for missing out on. I stopped off to pick up take-out, and by the time I got to Sam's house, she had the wine poured. We ate in front of her fireplace, and when we had finished and cleared the mess, she took my hand and silently led me to her bedroom. Our first time together was a bit frantic. Over six years of sexual tension were poured out in one incredible release. Afterwards we fell into a sated sleep, and when hours later we woke in each others arm, we had made love again. And this time it was a slow tender act, full of whispered declarations, and loving caresses. When we woke again to the morning sun, we were in no doubt that we had made the right decision. We had slipped into this new relationship as if we had been lovers for years. I guess in every way except for the physical we had been.   
  
We reluctantly parted at lunchtime, but not before I had finally gotten Sam to agree to go fishing with me for the rest of our downtime. Finally. Fishing. On the way home, I stopped at a small jewelry store where I had bought several gifts in the past. The jeweler was a real craftsman, and would make anything you wanted from just a description or a sketch. For Sam's birthday the year before, he had created a necklace of silver with an infinity sign for me. That day I described the ring I wanted, and he promised to have it ready in two days before we left for Minnesota.   
  
Sam and I had spent a blissful five days up at my cabin, where the fishing poles were never even touched. Instead, we took long walks, and we took the small boat out to enjoy the lake. We swam, we talked, and we made love (a lot). One evening sitting in front of the fire, I noticed Sam was wearing the necklace with the infinity sign.   
  
I reached out and fingered the delicate chain. "I gave you this to signify forever."  
  
"I had hoped that was what you meant."  
  
"Maybe this will be clearer," I said as I pulled out the ring. "I love you Sam Carter. Marry me?"  
  
"I love you too, Jack O'Neill. Yes."  
  
Sam had been insistent that we not say a word to anyone immediately on returning. So it wasn't until our first day back on base at the end of a meeting where we had met SG1's newest member, Captain Robert Baker, that the news got out. Sam was just finishing up reviewing MALP feedback with the new team and General Hammond when Daniel noticed the ring.   
  
"Uh, Sam, Jack, is there something that you want to tell us?"  
  
"What would that be Danny."  
  
"Jack, stop teasing. We're engaged Daniel."  
  
We were engulfed in hugs and handshakes, and then Sam had taken off for the infirmary before word could spread. A similar scene was enacted there with Janet.  
  
"Wow, you guys didn't waste any time."  
  
Sam had just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. I guess six years was long enough. Stupid comment."  
  
Hammond had called Sam to his office that afternoon, and asked if she would be willing to take temporary command of SG4. Their CO had broken his arm while we were on leave, and would be out for at least another 4 weeks. The rest of the team was due back in three days, and Hammond wanted them back in the rotation. The 2IC of the team had only been with the SGC for two months, and Hammond wanted someone more qualified to lead them until their CO returned. Sam was more than happy to agree.  
  
Life over the next three weeks was good. SG1 went out on a few missions, where we all got used to our new Captain. Baker ended up being a quiet version of Sam. He was smart as hell, and had a good sense of humor. Sam led SG4 on two missions, both of which had been uneventful. We spent our time on base pretty much as we always had. I would avoid doing my paperwork by going off to find Sam in her lab, and after she would kick me out, I would go bug Danny or Teal'c. The big difference was that at the end of the day, if we were both on-world, Sam and I would go home together. She was slowly moving her things into my house. And she and Janet and Cassie were spending hours together planning our wedding. Sam wanted a small affair, but traditional. She decided she needed two months to get everything together, so the wedding date was set for early in September, and she sent a message to her Dad. (After she got over the shock that I had already talked to him) Her brother had been called, and her niece had been assured a spot in the bridal party. Sam figured that way Mark had to show up.   
  
Then an unplanned sequence of events began to unfold that once again changed our lives.  
  
The first series of events started with a request from the Tok'Ra for us to contact the Asguard about a situation that was brewing. Their spies in Anubus' ranks had reported that the snake-head was about to attack an area of space once under Apophis' domain. There was a protected planet in that area, and while good old Apophis had been smart enough to stay away, Anubus had no plans to spare this planet. Big mistake. Eventually, at Thor's request, SG teams including SG1 and SG4 had been sent to warn the people of the planet and to stay to monitor the situation until the Asguard could send a couple of ships. Of course Anubus had attacked before they could get there. Along with the SG teams, Bra'Tak, a contingency of loyal Jaffa, Jacob and a group of Tok'ra had all helped the inhabitants engage the enemy. The battle had been fierce, but was over the moment Thor and his buddies finally showed up. Anubus and Osiris were captured. Although losses on our side were minimal, one death was mourned by all. We lost Bra'Tak, despite the Tok'Ra's attempts to save him using a healing device.   
  
A week later we were all still dealing with the aftermath of that battle. Teal'c had stayed behind to recruit as many of the now leaderless Jaffa as possible before they could take off and be absorbed into other System Lord's ranks. The Tok'Ra took Anubus and Osiris and tried to separate the Goa'uld symbiotes from the hosts. In the case of Osiris they were successful, and Daniel brought Sarah Kane back to earth where she immediately started therapy and debriefing. Anubus fought the removal and died taking his host with him.  
  
One of Sam's team had been injured, so SG1 and SG4 were both on downtime. Our first order of business was to travel to Chulak for Bra'Tak's funeral. Even General Hammond and Major Davis attended.  
  
Then we headed home for some rest.  
  
It was several days later that the second series of events began to unfold. Sam walked out of the bathroom one morning as I was getting dressed looking very pale. At first I thought she was sick, and then I saw the object in her hand.   
  
"Sam?"  
  
She held it out so I could plainly see the blue plus sign. Her eyes flew to mine seeking my reaction.  
  
At first I couldn't breath. I had no idea if she wanted this. It would destroy her chances for a command anytime in the near future. But even so, I couldn't help the smile that started just at the thought of a baby. Our baby. She must have seen it, because she visibly relaxed, and ran into my arms.  
  
"Sam, I know this might not be what you want right now, but you just made me the happiest man on the planet."   
  
She pulled away and I could see she was wiping away tears. Then she lifted her head and there was a look of pure joy on her face.   
  
"I was just worried how you would feel. I know we haven't talked about it, and quite frankly, Janet was unsure with all that my body has been through in the last 6 years if I would even be able to get pregnant. But I want this baby, Jack. So much."  
  
"I'm glad. I don't want you to have regrets Sam."  
  
"My only regret would have been if I couldn't ever have all of this. I've loved every minute of being a soldier and a scientist, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to be a wife and mother someday, too."  
  
"So we need to get you into see Doc Fraiser. Make sure this test is right."  
  
"I'm sure it is, but I do need to see Janet. I need to find out how far along I am. She is going to be shocked.  
  
I was on birth control. Come to think of it, I'm not sure how this happened. Stop smirking, Jack. You know what I mean."  
  
It turned out that we had been together for seven weeks, and Sam was somewhere around six or seven weeks pregnant. So much for birth control. Doc did eventually figure out that just like with some other drugs that Sam had had problems with over the years, the Naquadah in her blood had rendered her birth control useless. Good thing she had never let any of those alien admirers get too close.  
  
*** present day ***  
  
So now here we are. One year from that fateful day when she was rescued from Novorom, and I stood there trying to pick a path for our future. SG1 is no more. And that's ok. Teal'c is off helping to free the Jaffa, although he is back visiting fairly often. Daniel is happy consulting, translating and going out with different teams to dig in whatever ruins they find. He is spending a lot of time with Sarah, who is adjusting well. Sam took the head Science and Research position as soon as her promotion to Lieutenant Colonel came through. She loves it. She is in charge of a whole bunch of geeks, and gets more time to spend with her doohickeys. Plus she has the gate positively humming. I took Hammond up on that full time 2IC post, which means I spend a lot more time on this planet, which is perfect, because I don't want to miss a minute of my daughter's childhood. I look down at her starting to doze in my arms as I rock her. At almost 3 months old, Katherine Sha're O'Neill is the spitting image of her mother, although her eyes are starting to darken, and will probably be brown like mine. Occasionally. when I look at her I see a glimpse of Charlie, and for a moment my heart stops. Then she looks up at me with those big innocent eyes, and my heart swells with love for this child. My Katie. Who will probably be confounding me with techno-babble by the time she starts kindergarten, and will be wowing the boys by the time she is ten if she is anything like her mom. I can only hope.   
  
As I put Katie down, I hear Sam whisper from the doorway. "Jack, come to bed."  
  
Yep, that other Jack O'Neill doesn't know what he is missing.   
  
The end   
  
(Really!) 


End file.
